smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Kent: Haunted Volume 8
Volume 8 of Conner Kent: Haunted. Additions Part 22 Smallville *Lena's the one who helps Kara find the memory pendant showing her mother rather than Krypto. Guardian *John helps comfort Kara after she learns what happened to her mother. =Detective = *Clark and Lois mention the events of Veritas. *Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter arrive to help Superman, Superboy, Batman, Nightwing, and Robin with Two-Face. *Megan congratulates Lena on helping Kara discover more of her past. Part 23 Smallville *Lena is knocked out with Tess, Alex, and Conner and held hostage by Conner Luthor, being freed by Tess and Conner. *Lena also accompanies them to when Conner and Conner Luthor fuse back together. *Lena joins Alex in trying to get Tess to relax. *Lena also witnesses Tess' altered state as well, believing they should let Tess enjoy themselves. *Lena's also happy when Tess heads off for a night out with Zatanna. Guardian *Conner calls Batman and Robin for back up before facing Conner Luthor, and they arrive shortly after he, Alex, Lena, and Tess are captured. *Batman and Robin then work to secure the area. *Robin also provides Conner with Clark's sample of Black Kryptonite which leads to Conner Luthor's defeat. =Detective = *Conner calls Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian for back up before facing Conner Luthor, arriving with Batman and Robin to release him, Alex, Lena, and Tess. *Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian then mentally paralyze Conner Luthor to allow Robin to use the Black Kryptonite on him. *Megan goes with Conner to help Alex and Lena deal with Tess. Part 24 Smallville *Lena happily agrees to watch Conner and Alex's graduation. *Lena also sees Roy again when he visits and calls him cute. *Lena's happy to hear Martian Manhunter's plan to deal with Hro Talak's invasion. *Cyborg is a bit more involved in stopping the invasion. *Lena then says good-bye to Conner after the war with the Thanagarians. Guardian *Bruce, John, and Barbara come to see Conner and Alex's graduation. *The two parts of Starcrossed are put together. *Catwoman and Batman help out with the invasion. *Batman comes up with the idea to bring down the Watchtower rather than Green Arrow. *Batman anticipates Green Arrow's sacrifice and knocks him out with Catwoman before doing it himself. *Afterwards, Batman and Catwoman start a romance. =Detective = *Megan graduates with Conner, Alex, Clayton, and Zoe. *Catwoman references the events of Veritas. *Miss Martian joins the heroes in fighting off the Thanagarians. *Miss Martian and Scion then continue their romance after high school. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen *John Jones *Megan Morse Supporting Characters *Kara Kent (2/6) *Alfred Pennyworth (2/6) *Jon Kent (2/6) *Argo (1/6) *Zor-El (1/6) *Alura-El (1/6) *Martha Kent (1/6) *Jimmy Olsen (1/6) *Zoe (1/6) *Clayton (1/6) *Joker (1/6) *Selina Kyle (1/6) *Harvey Dent (1/6) *Edward Nigma (1/6) *Rachel Dawes (1/6) *James Gordon (1/6) *Harvey Bullock (1/6) *Quincy Sharp (1/6) *Bart Allen (1/6) *Mia Dearden (1/6) *Lana Queen (1/6) *Carter Hall (1/6) *Shayera Hall (1/6) *Hro Talak (1/6) *Paran Dul (1/6) *Victor Stone (1/6) *Dr. Fate (1/6) *Zatanna Zatara (1/6) *Zan (1/6) *Janya (1/6) *Terrence Reynolds (1/6) Minor Characters *Sal Maroni *Joseph Gardner *Kendra Saunders Links *''To be added.'' Category:Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Season 4 Category:Conner Kent: Haunted Volume 8